The Raven's Revolution R2
by DraxHollowKnight
Summary: The adventure continues! Drax RavenKnight, a 222 year old TEENAGER with silver-hair and gray eyes, is taking the Code Geass world by storm! Finally reunited with his love, C.C.(Celeste), and his best friend, Lelouch, he takes back the path to rebellion! His Geass is still out of control and growing even stronger. His oldest enemy plots his return. Send me PM's if you know who!
1. Turn One: The Return of the Raven

**It's time to stand up! I'm finally going to R2 status, and now you're going to be enthralled by what I've got in store for you! They don't call me Magic-fingers for nothing. Well... they don't call me that, but hopefully someone will start! Disclaimer time!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ITS CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT AND THE OTHER OC'S I MAY INTRODUCE. SO DON'T JACK UP MY FUTURE NOVEL CAREER BY STEALING MY IDEAS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN DRAKONNAN. HE IS PROPERTY OF ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT.**

'**Kay thanks. Special thanks to Artix Entertainment for Drakonnan.**

* * *

**Turn One: The Return of the Raven**

Explosions. Death. Chaos. Every one of my dreams is like this, and a blood-red knightmare is always in the center of it. A man exits the knightmare; his face is half-covered by the type of mask you'd see at an opera. His mouth's corners lifted into a smirk. Why is he so familiar? His silver hair swayed, after a moment he extended his hand. I reached for it, hoping to be relieved of this boring life. My hand neared his, but then... light. Well, not much of it, seeing as there was a pair of breasts in my face. Ugh, Dad sends a new harem girl every day. Sorry, but I'm not into whores, I want something real.

"Excuse me, but would you mind getting off me madam?" My voice was muffled. I was getting bored with this.

"Come on, you don't expect me to believe you're a virgin do you? You're nineteen." The woman scoffed.

"Believe what you like, but I would like to eat my breakfast, so Drakonnan Vi Britannia implores you, please move." The nerve with this woman.

"No. I've been ordered to seduce you, so I won't move until you start the baby-making." She's been 'ordered'? Wow, Dad's desperate for a new royal. I pushed her off.

"Hey! What the hell!?" She shrieked.

"I'm not a pushover like most princes are." I walked to the kitchen in my bed clothes and saw the pre-made breakfast that was set out for me. Rai Hodges, my knight was nibbling on a piece of toast while reading the paper.

"Why was this allowed inside my private room?" I gestured to the woman who was covering herself with the sheets.

"'That' had a handwritten order from the Emperor. There was nothing I could do." He said nonchalantly.

"And you didn't think, 'Hey, my liege probably wouldn't enjoy waking up smothered by cleavage'? Because he doesn't. You could've warned me." I grabbed a piece of buttered toast from the spread. "Anyway, let's go. I have an important appointment to attend."

"As you wish my lord. And her?" Rai inquired.

"I think she has enough IQ to know that if she's still here by the time we return, I shall have her incarcerated." Rai and I walked out the door, down the hall, and out to the waiting private jet.

"Ready to go sire?" Rai asked.

"I suppose." I stepped onto the plane.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Returns DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDD

As we arrived at Ashford Academy, I pulled my hat on, which luckily covered my hair. Didn't want the press to discover me here. Rai simply acted like a normal teen, which, for some inane reason, works for him. We walked into the large, center building where a black-haired boy and a brown-haired boy were waiting for us. Lelouch and Rolo Lamperouge .

"Are you taking Rivalz's cycle, or are you coming in our car?" I shook Lelouch's hand.

"We're going in a week to challenge the Black King, and you're worried about lunch?" Rolo asked.

"You know Drakky, he's always thinking about food." Lelouch joked. "Sorry, but we not coming to the party with you, Milly has hours of work for me."

"Aww, man. Can Rolo come?" I like Rolo. He's like a younger sibling to me. If he went out more, he would probably come out of his shell.

"If he wants to. Rolo?" Lelouch asked him.

"N-no, I'm good. Thanks though." Rolo answered timidly.

"Hmph, fine. See you guys at Babel tower next week." I turned and walked back to the car.

"Well, looks like tonight is going to be dreary." I took off my hat in the car.

"Let's try to have fun at least." Rai pulled out a book. Chess Tactics?

"Fun? With a herd of nobles more boring than cattle? Not likely. When that Zero character was alive things were interesting." I wish he hadn't been executed. He and his knight, The Reaper, were captured and killed after the failed Black Rebellion. A few of his officers were captured as well, but most of the famous ones escaped. Rai gave me a funny look.

"Careful, that kind of talk arouses suspicion. You don't want to be punished by your father." Rai warned seriously.

I stayed silent. Maybe I'll meet someone I have real chemistry with at the party, but then again, I probably won't.

While I was thinking the driver pulled onto an onramp that we weren't supposed to take. This bridge goes in the other direction. The bridge in front of us exploded! The driver slammed on the brakes, just managing to stop in time.

"Stay close to me, my lord." Rai said. He opened the car door and stepped out of it; closely followed by myself.

"Stop right there!" A female voice called to us. Do I know that voice? Rai drew his sword. I gripped my gun under my jacket. Six knightmares dropped down onto the bridge, surrounding us. One was bright red.

"I'm afraid that the prince is going to spend this evening with us." A female voice came from behind us. I turned. There was a familiar looking green-haired woman in the driver's uniform.

"Not likely." Rai said before he swung at her. Unfortunately, she had a stun gun. He went down, his muscles contorting in different directions as his body began to spasm.

"Get in the car." The woman ordered.

"Well, I guess there's no other option." I sat down in the back seat. The car drove forward onto a ramp they had placed. Going into the ghetto.

"So, who are you, sir?" The woman asked.

"You said it yourself, I am prince Drakonnan Vi Britannia." Stupid terrorists. We turned into a tunnel, where we went into a private maintenance entrance.

"Really? Interesting. So you really don't remember me?" She asked. Why does she sound hurt?

"I have to admit you seem familiar, maybe I've seen your face at a party. Are you going to interrogate me or something?" The car pulled to a stop in a garage.

"Get out of the car." She ordered. I obeyed. As soon as I did, a beautiful young woman with red hair and blue eyes, I'd say about eighteen, grabbed me and pulled me towards a room.

"Ohgi! I'll be talking to him." The redhead called. God she and the green-haired girl are gorgeous. Not in the way that those sluts from the homeland are, these girls have real beauty. We stepped in a dark room. I stood a good two inches taller than her.

"I'd be happy to talk to a girl as beautiful as yourself." Flattery, check.

"Cut the crap Drax." She said angrily. She pointed a gun at me.

"To whom are you speaking? I don't see anyone else here." I hope she isn't crazy.

"Did you and Lelouch corrupt my heart and mind, to make me your slave?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Lelouch? You know Lelouch? Well, nevermind. I don't know any 'Drax' and if you were my slave I would free you and make you my woman." More flattery, check. How does she know my best friend? She blushed. Then she shook her head and looked down.

"C.C. was right, you don't remember anything." She sounded distraught. I lost all thoughts of wooing her.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves shall we?" I kneeled and bowed my head. "I am Drakonnan Vi Britannia."

"I am Kallen Kozuki. I guess I'll have to get answers out of Lelouch. It's good to have you back Drax." Kallen said.

"I don't know why you think that's my name but I will say it once more. I am Drakonnan, or Drakky. Or perhaps Drake. My name isn't Drax." How many times do I have to say it?

"Right, sorry." She said. "Anyway, C.C. wants to see you. She's the one with green hair." Is that jealousy I hear?

"Goodbye, fair maiden." Princely aspect, check. I glanced over my shoulder. Kallen blushed and looked away. Man, I'm good at this. My first time trying to charm someone and I seemed to do it correctly. Now, to this C.C. woman. With any luck, I can charm her too.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

After wandering around forever, I found my way into the fanciest-looking room in this dump of a hideout. I entered and sure enough, the green-haired woman known as C.C. was there.

"Finally," she said nonchalantly, "You sure took your time."

"Well everyone said that I should know this place better than them. I'm tired of hearing about this 'Drax' character." Tch, troublesome crowd made me not even want to woo this girl.

"You know... I was Drax's... lover." C.C. said sadly. Why is she looking at me like that? Does she think I'm this 'Drax' guy too? Man, I need to see a picture of this lucky bastard. My thinking was interrupted by a kiss, sweet and passionate. My mind raced away from my body. I heard a voice faintly, but then I rushed back to reality.

"Why did you do that? I just met you." Apparently I don't need to woo her. My head feels weird. A slight buzzing was in my ears.

"Huh!? It didn't work?!" She said, eyes widening. What didn't work?

"Um, what are you talking about?" What's with her?

"Nothing. I offer you the chance to be a member of the Black Knights, if you refuse... you will be imprisoned." She regained her serious face.

"Sure." My voice sounded nonchalant, even to me.

"Just like that!? Do you have knightmare experience?" She asked.

"Yeah, and battle tactics." It feels... natural talking to her. Like I've known forever.

"Why are you so casual about treason?" C.C. asked, surprised.

"Because I'm bored with being a prince. It has its ups and downs, but I don't have any freedom in my life. So, yeah, terrorism sounds fun." I cannot believe that I'm doing this, but I meant every word I just said.

"Well then, our first mission is to do the same to this boy as we did to you." She said, lifting a photo. Lelouch?! Why do they want him?

"Excuse me, but do you wish to hurt this boy?" If so... then I'll have to stop you. I left that unspoken.

"No, not at all. You may not believe this, but we have high hopes for Lelouch." C.C. said cryptically.

"Well, then I'm in. Will I be undercover or just surveillance? After all, you don't have the knightmares to spare for me, and you don't want Britannia to discover that its favorite prince has betrayed it." I can read this organization like a book.

"Neither, we will be preparing you for next week. We know Lelouch is battling the Black King. You will meet him there, saying that you escaped from us, but are afraid to go public, for fear of recapture." She explained.

"There are a lot of holes in that plan, but I suppose it's the best one you have. What are we going to do about Rai?" My knight will do his best to stop me.

"You'll have to deal with him yourself." C.C. said, uncaring.

"Yikes." Rai, next time we meet... won't be as friendly as usual.

And so my partnership began, or did it already?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Three days left huh? Well, time to get serious. As I was doing knightmare maintenance, Kallen came up to me, looking kinda pissed.

"What did I do?" I hope this isn't about Drax again.

"Why aren't you out fighting like you used to?" She asked.

"What do you mean like I used to? I just started four days ago." Geez.

"Would you stop that rou-" She started, but was forced to stop when I kissed her. Her lips were soft. After a moment, we broke off. "W-what was that for!?" She exclaimed.

"I dunno, you decide. Stop calling me someone I'm not." That was nice. I had a feeling that it was wrong though.

"B-but what about C.C.?" Kallen was blushing to high heaven.

"I. Am. Not. Drax. How many times do I have to say it. I don't even know what the guy looks like!" Somebody show me a picture!

I stormed off. This stupid Drax guy is really pissing me off. When I walked into my room I was surprised to see C.C. standing in it.

"What do you want?" I probably sounded harsh, but I don't care.

"So, you're kissing random girls now are you?" She didn't even answer my question. What's it to her?

"Why do you care? Oh wait, don't tell me. It's because I'm Drax, and you're my girl right? My name is_ DRAKONNAN_." I put extra strength behind Drakonnan. "Never mind, stay here as long as you want." I, once again, stormed off.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I wandered into a random room. There was a shadow of a man sitting on a table. It looked like... me.

"W-what do you want?" I need something to fight with. Where's my pistol when I need it?

_**I have a much better weapon for you to use.**_

Huh!? Who's that?

_**You don't remember me? Here.**_

The shadow placed its hand on my forehead. My mind raced away from its body.

_**You're tired of everyone calling you Drax. You think that they're crazy, but you ARE Drax. REMEMBER!**_

Images flashed towards me. Andrew, C.C. , Lelouch, Nunnally. How dare they take my life away!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I blacked out.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

"Drakonnan!" Kallen's voice surged through the darkness.

"Huh? What?" I opened my eyes. They burned like fire. I closed them again.

"It's time to go." She seemed relieved.

"Oh yeah. I'm a waiter right?" My head... man this is crazy. Something strange swirled in my brain. "What did you call me?"

"Drakonnan. Why?" Kallen asked.

"Nevermind." My fake name. I can't believe that I loved it so much. I am Drax. Charles will pay. Suzaku will pay. Rai will pay. They all will pay.

_**Oh good, you're**_** back.**

Damn right I am.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I slicked my hair back and put on a hat. Hopefully, Lelouch doesn't recognize me in this getup. I walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray with glasses and a bottle of expensive wine on it. Just in time for Lelouch to dominate.

"And that's checkmate." Lelouch said casually. Gasps ensued.

"Impossible!" The Black King said angrily.

"Look's like you're the one who's been devoured here." Lelouch stated smugly.

"Damn. That's inconvenient. How would I ever show my face in public if word of this gets around?" The Black King cracked the walnuts in his hand.

"I would never spread rumors." Lelouch assured him.

"No schoolboy, not that. What I'm saying is that others will hear how you cunningly cheated me." The Black King said with a smirk. What the hell!?

"What!?" Lelouch said, eyes widened.

"Such a naughty little man." The King continued. The nerve! Lelouch, get out of there.

"Now wait a minute!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Cheat at chess? Is it even possible?"

"Get him and hold him." The King ordered his guard. "Now to whip up a little evidence against the kid."

"You filthy, lying adult!" Lelouch yelled, coming to his feet. I placed the tray on the table and got ready to spring. The King pulled a gun and pointed it at Lelouch. Can I reach him in time?

"Fair play doesn't win the game, learn that schoolboy!" The guards pushed Lelouch's head into the table.

"Let him go!" Rolo yelled. Then...

**BOOM**

Right on time.

Kallen punched the King in the face then flipped, kicking him. I grabbed the guards by their collars and threw them off of Lelouch. We grabbed Lelouch's arms and led him away.

"Come on! This way!" Kallen yelled amidst all the chaos.

"What!? Hey!" He protested. We'll take care of that soon enough. The knightmares burst through the ceiling. All of the pieces have fallen into place.

As soon as I began to feel good about this plan, I got knocked on my ass. Rolo and Lelouch were running in the other direction. I ripped of my waiter outfit, revealing my normal clothes. Time to go undercover.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

"This is K1, I'm following the target." Damn, there are traces of Geass all over the place. Rolo? No, it can't be.

"Understood." Ohgi's voice came from my earpiece.

I ran after them into a crowded mall space. C.C.'s Burai crashed through the ceiling and held out its hand to Lelouch. Sutherlands swung in through the windows and shot at everyone.

"Lelouch!" Time to make myself known. It's a good thing I'm wearing sunglasses or my eyes would be killing me.

"Drakonnan!?" Lelouch exclaimed as he, Rolo, and I ran into a side room. Lelouch slid the door shut and crouched down.

"Lelouch, what do we do now?" Rolo sounded panicked.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright I promise you. Drakky and I will get us out of here." Lelouch assured us.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure. We'll be fine." Rolo said, relieved. I saw something in the corner of my eye, too late.

"ROLO!" Lelouch yelled, pushing him aside as the bullets streamed down. He only just managed to get out of the way himself. Then,

**BOOM**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Lelouch and I must've fallen all the way down to the garage floors. Yet, luckily, we were unharmed. The glossy plastic sheets had broken our fall, probably because they stretched I started to get up, but Lelouch stopped me.

"Another few pounds of pressure and we fall, and this time there are no sheets to land on. We have to be careful." Lelouch informed me.

"Alright, I'll roll off first so that your lighter weight doesn't put as much strain on it." He nodded. I rolled onto solid cement slowly.

"Now you should be able to get off." He slowly got off the sheet.

Lelouch and I spent a lot of time trying to get back up to Rolo. Eventually we came upon a room full of dead, bullet-ridden, bodies. Lelouch almost vomited. I just stood. This wasn't the first time I'd seen something like this. He saw something in the hand of a bunny-girl. Is that a Zero picture?

"Are these people still counting on Zero to rescue them?" Lelouch asked the general cosmos. He still hasn't notice C.C.'s Burai? As soon as I thought that, Lelouch looked up. The cockpit opened and the Knight mare turned sideways, revealing C.C.; she was standing on the seat rails. He fell backward.

"Lelouch. We came to get you out of here Lelouch. We're on your side. Drax and I. Even if he doesn't remember. Your sworn enemy is Britannia. The three of us are accomplices. We know the real Lelouch. " C.C. reassured him. He stepped forward.A gunshot rang out and the C.C. fell. What!? Who!? I'll kill them! I ran forward and caught C.C.'s limp body. She isn't dead. It's impossible for her to be dead. Still, no one is allowed to hurt her. EVER.

Lelouch and I looked up at the men in weird uniforms. A single Sutherland stood amongst them. A man with a flamethrower spew purple flames over the bodies.

"AHHH!" A woman's voice rang out.

"STOP IT THAT WOMAN'S STILL ALIVE!" Lelouch yelled. Two shots from a gun corrected that.

A man stood up from the Sutherland. "You've served your function well, good Lelouch Lamperouge. And the false prince as well." He said.

"Function!? What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked. The man started to reply, but stopped when I set C.C. down and walked forward at a normal pace.

"What are you doing?" The man asked smugly.

I stopped moving, then I snapped my fingers and the purple fire that was devouring the bodies raced towards me and began swirling around me in a column of flame. It's color changed from purple to black in an instant. All of the men began firing at me, but the bullets never got through the flames. I pointed at them and the column began moving towards them. They tried to retreat but it was too quick for them. It engulfed them and their screams echoed through the room. Lelouch stared at me in horror. I walked towards him, hand raised. I am going to do the same thing OniShi did for me. Before I reached him, C.C. leaned forward and kissed him. What the fuck!?

Jealousy meter rising.

"Drax. Do you remember too?" Lelouch, no, Zero asked.

"Yes, my lord. Are you ready to resume your plans for the world?" The Guren Mk II and Urabe's Gekka burst through the ceiling in a bowing position.

"Indeed, the world has to change, so we will change it." Lelouch said.

"We've been waiting for you masters Zero and Reaper. Please, give us your orders." Urabe's voice sounded from the Gekka.

"Very well. He flung his arm to the side of his face. "Because after all I am Zero. The one who will crush the world and the one who will recreate the world anew." He announced.

Finally, things will get interesting.

* * *

**Whoo! Drax's back! I'm pumping out this chapter for you because I love you guys. Things are going to diverge now and everything will start to hit it off. See ya! Drax out!**


	2. Update

**Sorry guys, but I'm a little of schedule. I'll wait until next Saturday to post the next Turn three. Turn two should be out later today. But, who knows, maybe I'll do something big! See ya!**


	3. Turn Two (I can't fit the title)

**Hey guys Drax here! I'm back with more R2! Time to go to work! Disclaim!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ITS CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT, OMEGA, ONISHI, AND OTHER ASSORTED CHARACTERS I MAY COME UP WITH. DON'T DO ANYTHING WITH THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

**Yep, I think that's it.**

* * *

**Turn Two: Confront at Night, Traitorous Knight**

"We were defeated. By the old me. By Suzaku. And by our biggest enemy." Lelouch said. I remembered what happened just as well as he did. "They dragged us before the Britannian Emperor." I saw his eyes get a faraway look in them. Probably remembering the occurrence.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Rai dragged me. Suzaku dragged Lelouch. Both of us were in strait jackets. They slammed our heads into the ground.

"The former seventeenth heir to the imperial throne; Lelouch Vi Britannia. It's been a long time hasn't it my errant son? And your knight, a prince of the legendary ancient RavenKnight clan. Drax Ardeuil RavenKnight." Charles said. How did he know my legacy?"

"How dare you!" Lelouch tried to raise his head, only to have it slammed into the ground by Suzaku. I was obviously drugged, since I couldn't speak or focus my vision enough to use Geass.

"You won't use your Geass." Suzaku stated. "Your majesty I have a request." He addressed the Emperor. "Please sire, allow me to join the Knights of the Round, the twelve strongest knights of the Britannian empire."

"As a reward for capturing Zero? Is that it?" Charles asked.

"You!" Lelouch seethed.

"I told you before, Lelouch. That I was going to change this world from the inside." Suzaku said

"Even if it means selling out your friends?" Lelouch yelled.

"That's right." Suzaku replied. Ouch. That hurt my feelings.

"Very well, I like the answer you just gave him." Charles said. "Now then, as a Knight of The Round I order you, cover up Zero's left eye. Rai lift up Drax's head."

"Yes, your majesty." Suzaku and Rai said at the same time. Suzaku forced Lelouch's eye to remain open.

"My unworthy son, who raised the banner of rebellion although he was a prince. Still, there's another way we can make use of him. And his supernatural friend."

"What!?" Lelouch exclaimed. I saw a faint outline of... Geass? "Drax!" Lelouch pleaded.

"Drax RavenKnight commands you," My voice was slurred. Rai forced my mouth shut. Damn. I still can't activate my eye's Geass.

"I will rewrite your memory. About being Zero and the Reaper. About the death of your mother. About the very existence of Nunnally. About the RavenKnights." Charles said.

"No! Geass!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"You'll remember none of it; you'll just be insignificant." Charles taunted.

"No stop! YOU'RE STEALING WHAT'S MOST PRECIOUS TO ME AGAIN! FIRST MY MOTHER, AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING NUNNALLY!" Lelouch pleaded.

"Charles Zi Britannia engraves into you," Charles started.

"STOP IT!" Lelouch screamed. Here it comes.

"False memories of a false life." He finished and our memories shattered.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

"C.C. ." Lelouch started.

"Don't even think it, I'm not the one who gave him his Geass." She said. I thought for a moment, then said,

"Besides, even if she had I wouldn't let you hurt her."

He sighed. She shot me a glare. What!?

"Where's Nunnally now?" Lelouch asked. I wanna know that too.

"We tried to find your sister, but with the Black Knights all but destroyed; that's why-" She started, but Lelouch cut her off.

"What about Sayoko?" He asked.

"She and Diethard escaped to the Chinese Federation. She still doesn't know Zero's true identity," She began walking forward. "and she didn't know Nunnally's true importance so she can't be blamed." She said.

"I'll find the one who gave the emperor his Geass and then, get Nunnally." He clenched his fist. His eyes widened."I had a younger sister, but not a younger brother! So who is he?" He took a moment to read the officer's manual. Then he slammed it shut. "This has the layout of the building in detail, but the ID code I need isn't here, so we can't commandeer this Knightmare can we?"

"What're you doing there!?" A male's voice came from a knightmare. C.C. hid behind the Sutherland's leg and I dropped down to play dead.

"That's a student uniform isn't it?" He asked Lelouch made sure that his eye couldn't be seen.

"Oh! You're a soldier! Thank goodness!" Lelouch put on his innocent voice. He crouched over me, since I was covered in blood, this should look convincing. "We need to help this man at once!" The knightmare was silent for a moment probably making sure I wasn't eleven, which is ironic because technically I am. But, luckily, he doesn't know that and hopefully...

"Prince Drakonnan!" The man yelled. He ran down to help me, but before he could wrench me towards him I seized his head and forced him to look at Lelouch.

"**Give me your knightmare."** Lelouch ordered him.

"I understand, the ID code is QR5YK1D6" He said monotonously while handing Lelouch a flash drive. I broke his neck.

"That was unnecessary." Lelouch said, scowling. C.C. gazed at me, strangely.

"Was it? Remember Villetta?" He's right though, and I know it, but I can't control this violence inside me, this anger. I need to kill someone, and that person... is Charles Zi Britannia.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I sighed. Being in this control room is dull. I know that I can't fight in OniShi but come on. Why can't I go kick ass in a Burai or something? I watched Lelouch control the units with intensity. Every command that he told the soldiers brought a new barrage of "LOST"'s to his screen. This is going well. I heard a step.

"It's going well." Kallen's voiced sounded from behind us. Lelouch and I turned.

"Hmm? Kallen, I sent you to level twenty-one." Lelouch said. I noticed that one hand was behind her back.

"I wanted to be here by your side." She said. "We're finally alone, just the three of us." She pulled her arm from behind her back, as I suspected, there was a gun in her hand.

"Why couldn't you wait until we got out of this mess?" I kept my eye on the gun in her hand.

"Shut up and answer me." She responded. Well that didn't work. "It's obvious that you both remember."

"You who abandoned Zero at Kamine Island, what do you want to tell us?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, Drax, you were deceiving me right from the beginning." She stated.

"About Zero being your classmate, or about our Geass powers? Which one has offended you?" Lelouch asked.

"You always knew that I was the Reaper, and about my magic. Although, you didn't see this." I tilted my head so that the Geass sigils could be seen through my sunglasses.

"You still hid Lelouch's identity from me. Both that and Geass are unacceptable."Kallen said venomously. "Now tell me, did you use your Geass on me like you did the others? Did you twist my mind and my heart, and make me follow you?"

"Hahahaha!" Lelouch chuckled. I smirked.

"Lelouch!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Your mind and your heart are yours alone, as was your loyalty and admiration for Zero." Lelouch said, walking forward.

"Don't move!" Kallen yelled, raising her gun. Naturally, he continued moving.

"Kallen, you should be proud of what you did. You decided." Lelouch walked forward so that the gun barrel was pressing against his chest, directly where his heart would be. "You made the choice. You chose... Zero." He finished. Pulling the gun out of her hands slowly. She recoiled.

"No surprise there." I whispered. It's obvious how head-over-heels in love with each other you two are.

"You don't believe me?" Lelouch asked. Kallen's eyes widened and became uncertain.

"I wanted to believe... so much that I'd become a slave." She said. Lelouch's eyes softened.

"I see..." Lelouch said. I was taken aback as well.

"But the one that I believe in is Zero, just him. It's not you, Lelouch!" She exclaimed. I snickered. Yeah, right.

"Well, fine with me. By the way, are you ever going to change out of those clothes?" Lelouch asked. I averted my eyes. C.C. could be in mind right now and if I'm looking at her she's likely to stab me in my eyes. She gasped, looked down at her boobs, then covered herself.

"Don't look at me you pervert!" She yelled, blushing.

"Oh, is that the way you talk to Zero now?" Lelouch asked smugly, still looking at her.

"I'm saying it to you, Lelouch." She retorted.

"Very well then." He replied, then his comm beeped. He it put it to his ear. "Go ahead." I put my comm to my ear as well.

"Britannian reinforcements are here." C.C. said.

The units on the screen slowly swarmed into the building. Kallen leaned over the console. I leaned against the rail.

"They're coming in from above too." Kallen said.

"That's right." Lelouch responded, draping his school blazer over her. She stood up straight when he backed off. "Viceroy Calares must have arrived. Escape would be difficult. That's why... I'm going to win." He finished.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

"The Britannians must feel certain of their victory." Lelouch said, he and I entering his Sutherland. I took a place behind the seat. We rolled into a large room with the Guren and Urabe's Gekka. "That clears all tasks at hand. All that's left is your level right? Lelouch asked.

"We'll be finished in ten minutes." C.C. replied over the comm.

"Understood. We'll take a stand here to buy you time." Lelouch said.

"What about Diethard's setup?" She asked.

"The system's still running. Everything is going according to plan." Lelouch said, then his comm sparked on.

"This is B2. A single enemy knightmare is... AHH!" A male voice screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked over the comm.

"That's... it was just there!" B2 said.

"B2? What's wrong?" Lelouch asked. "An enemy deactivating his IFF and operating on his own!?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Zero! This is B6," A new voice announced. "the enemy is... it's... AHH!" The connection fizzled out.

"B6!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"This is R5! They destroyed R1!" A new voice exclaimed, then fizzled out.

"This isn't good! And he's heading right for us!" Lelouch stated. Damn. If I were in OniShi I could kill this thing and get it over with.

_**Too bad. I could easily crush this unit.**_

I missed you buddy.

_**As did I, Drax.**_

"Zero! At the very least, you two have to get out of here!" Urabe's voice came from his Gekka's loudspeaker. "We can move in act as decoys, sacrificial pawns for the plan. So please..."

"That's wrong." Lelouch cut him off. "You're mistaken Urabe. If you consider yourselves disposable you'll never beat the Britannians." He finished. There was a moment of silence.

"Captain Urabe!" A male voice came on the general comm.

"Can you get there?" Urabe asked.

"Yeah, the cargo loading dock, right?" The man asked.

"Yes, it's a shortcut to this level." Urabe said.

"Confirmed." The man said. "Yes, I see it. This looks like a mass-production prototype based on the Lancelot." The man said a moment later.

"I see. Still this is not the time to try capturing it, destroy it." Lelouch said.

"Understood." The man said.

"Huh!? It vanished?" I heard him say.

"Huh!?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"HOW'D IT GET OVER HERE!?" The man yelled. What!? Teleportation? No, it has to be Geass. I sent one thought over my mental connection to C.C..

_I love you, but you might need to wait for a while after this guy finishes with us._

I waited for a moment, but she didn't respond.

"Hold on! Are you saying the knightmare disappeared!? Lelouch asked, incredulously. Both of the units stationed there went "LOST".

"C.C.! Aren't you finished with that level yet!?" Lelouch asked, panicking.

"Why are you two panicking? You have Kallen and Urabe with you, and Drax isn't exactly helpless." She replied. The wall in front of us exploded, and a golden knightmare burst through the smoke.

"That's it!? The apparition!?" Lelouch asked the general cosmos.

"We've got the advantage in close range combat!" Kallen said. The Guren and Gekka charged. The knightmare pulled out two blades, then when they reached it, disappeared and reappeared in front of us.

"Lelouch! Switch places!" I can do this! It put the blades together to make a huge, red bladed staff. I grabbed the controls, and Lelouch scrambled into the back. I threw off my sunglasses and switched to my Geass Canceller. It activated immediately. My eyes started to burn, I had to finish this quickly. I rushed the knightmare. It's move were too much for a Sutherland, but, with some luck, I could hold him off. I flipped out the Sutherland's arm beaters and ruthlessly attacked him. It was about to stab me when Urabe's Gekka rushed it pushed us out of the way and blocked it. The position he was in was going to be fatal.

"Zero, I don't care if you're really a student or what your background is, and I know you meant it when you said we're not expendable. I know that every fighter we've got counts." Urabe said. "Kozuki!"

"Y-yes!?" Kallen replied.

"Protect Zero. He's our last hope, and hope is what our people need. ZERO! Save Japan, help our people to lift their heads again, and fight!" His Gekka lifted up its sword, stabbed itself through the abdomen and stabbed the knightmare's arm. He was planning to blow himself up with it! "The Four Holy Swords.. have proven our worth."

"Urabe..." Lelouch said solemnly. The screen beeped. I turned to the side, sure enough, he was there. I must've closed my eyes! The Guren rushed in front of us. "NO! WAIT!" Lelouch yelled, panicking. He obviously loves her.

"I have more bad news for you, we're all finished here." C.C. interrupted. Thank you!

"Then it's done. Urabe, your sacrifice wasn't in vain, hope begins now!" Lelouch said, pushing the remote he clutched in his hand. He and I switched places.

**BOOM A/N: I love the track "Zero". Check it out.**

The floor under us began to drop, the half of the building we were in fell right towards Calares. We secured ourselves in a room with our slash-harkens.

"That's it! The building will fall on the enemies aboves and smash them as it falls!" Kallen's voice came through the comm.

"Not just that." Lelouch said. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Goodbye, Viceroy Calares." When the building landed, we evacuated into the Chinese Federation's consulate. Lelouch and C.C. switched places. A prerecorded voice message would serve as his speech. I put on my armour and mask. The Reaper stood once more. The cameras started rolling and Zero (C.C.) pushed the start button. We stood side-by-side.

"I am... Zero!" Lelouch's voice announced. Time for my introduction.

"I am... the loyal knight known as The Reaper!" I bowed theatrically. Time for chaos.

"People of Japan, we have returned!" Zero said."Here us Britannia! All you who have power, heed my words carefully." Zero brought his hand to his mask. "I am burdened by sorrow. War and discrimination, malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed. The people still suffer! That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So long as the strong oppress the weak, our rebellion will continue to grow!" Zero reached his hand out. "It begins with the divine punishment I have wrought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares." He clenched his fist. "We shall fight against all those who abuse their power. Therefore, once again, here and now, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan! Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ! Race, ideology, and religion will not matter. Being a citizen will have but one requirement, to do that which is just!" And with that, the speech ended. Zero (C.C.) and I walked into the room where Kallen, Zero (C.C.), and I were assigned after a few hours of dealing with the Chinese. Kallen was watching the news broadcast.

"You had the town jumping, Lelouch. You too, Drax." Kallen said.

"Naturally." C.C.'s voice came from inside Zero's mask. She removed it, shaking her hair out. God, I love that hair. "A new nation has just been created in their own territory, and not to mention of course, that it just declared war on Britannia. What's the matter?" C.C. asked. I could hardly contain my laughter.

"When did you two switch places?" Kallen asked, dumbfounded.

"Before the speech." C.C. said.

"But I..." Kallen started.

"His voice was prerecorded. The moment he appeared, it was already me." C.C. said beginning to remove the Zero outfit. "Just like in a magic show." She finished.

"You planned it on your own, we don't like it when you keep secrets from us." Kallen said, glaring. I took off my breastplate and other armour. It's a good thing I added an easy out feature. It came on and off easily enough.

"'We' don't like it? You mean you don't like it. Do you?" C.C. hit it on the nose.

"Girls, please."I made sure to use my nicest tone possible. My amusement disappeared. If these two went at it, I was going to be caught in the crossfire.

"SHUT UP!" They said simultaneously. Oh dear.

"In all seriousness, I have something important to share with you." They both stopped. Yay, I'm interesting. "I've told C.C. most of this, but you knows nothing about the 'real' Drax."

"Great, 'more' secrets that have been kept from me. I suppose Lelouch knows?" Kallen asked.

"No. All he knows is my name and age, now let me finish." She stopped being angry. "I am Drax RavenKnight, the heir to the RavenKnight bloodline. My age in RavenKnight years is about nineteen. In human years, it is two hundred and twenty-two." Kallen scoffed.

"Am I supposed to believe this!?" Kallen asked.

"If you don't, then shoot me. I'll get up." She stopped. "RavenKnights grow normally for eighteen years, then their growth stops and they live for several centuries before it starts again. The RavenKnights were all murdered two hundred and four years ago. You've already seen my prowess in magic." I paused to summon a black fireball in my hand.

"You mean that wasn't some trick!?" Kallen was obviously surprised. C.C. was waiting for a part she hadn't heard already.

"No it wasn't. I have a plan. I will stagger out into the military line in my prince clothes, at the welcome home party in Britannia I will assassinate the emperor." Simple plan. Good chances.

"How are you going to do that when if someone sees your eyes they'll know it's you?" Kallen asked. Damn. I hadn't thought of that.

"Not to worry. I can fix that, give me a minute.." C.C. said. She dug out a case from her pocket. "These contacts will keep your Geass under control." She explained. I took them out, removed my mask and placed them on my eyes.

"Well?" I hope this works.

"Steely gray." C.C. said. "And handsome as ever." She added sultrily. Oh ho?

"I'm guessing that you're not angry with me anymore." Thank God for that.

_**You're welcome.**_

Ha. Ha. Ha.

"Far from it." C.C. replied.

"Keep it PG you two." Kallen said.

"Oh! Kallen!" I bowed in shame. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of your feelings when I was... memory impaired." That was a dick thing to do.

"Um.." She blushed. "Apology accepted."

"You know, you and Lelouch would make a good couple." You owe me big time Lelouch.

"You think so? Well maybe I should talk to him." Kallen replied. Whoa! I expected her to yell in disgust. She soon realized what she said and fled from the room. C.C. walked over and locked the door. What did she want to talk about? She walked over to me and kissed me. Oh, I guess she doesn't want to talk.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I slept in early today, when I woke up I changed into my prince outfit and staggered out to the Britannian line. They lifted their guns, but then I heard Guildford's voice.

"Don't shoot! That's Drakonnan Vi Britannia!" He said. He rushed down to meet me. "How did you escape?" He asked.

"Take me to his majesty." I ordered, then, the sleeping drugs I took kicked in and I passed out.

I awoke on a plane. Guildford was nowhere to be seen. In front of me... was Rai.

"Thank goodness." He said. Yeah, right.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

This night had been long. Drinking, festivities and constant badgering had surrounded me until now. I was in Charles's private study. After a while, he came in the door and sat down. I stood and bowed.

"Yes, my son?" He asked. "What do you need?"

I summoned OniShi and held the blade at his throat.

"Where is Nunnally?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!This is REALLY late. I don't just mean really late. I mean REALLY REALLY late. Sorry 'bout that. I'm also sorry for the lemons tease. If you want review telling me to fill in that scene and I'll post a new chapter titled "RRR2's Lemon's". The next installment will be soon. Normally, it's every weekend, but I don't know if I can do that this week. I just finished this one. Drax out.**


	4. TurnThree:Life'sGrace,Emperor' s Disgrac...

**Hello! Drax reporting from the fortress of not so solitude. The last chapter I was kind of a dick with the cliffhanger. Also, "Blantant Mary-Sueism Ahoy!", Drax isn't really a Mary Sue. Lelouch is much smarter than he is, and he can't even make sense of his own life. Also, there are literally hundreds of people who tell me that this fic is great, if you want to leave a bad review, make it helpful, otherwise, you're just a troll. Sorry, where were we?**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS, BUT I DO OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT. SO YEAH, DON'T BE AN ASS AND STEAL HIM.**

**Now let's go.**

* * *

**Turn Three: Life's Grace, Emperor's Disgrace**

"Where is Nunnally, you ask?" Charles replied smugly.

"Don't answer my question with a question." This is tedious, I should kill him and leave.

"But you CAN'T kill me, boy." Charles said. My thoughts! OniShi!

_**Done.**_

"You know, from what I read of the RavenKnights, you're kind of pathetic." Charles said. Ouch, my pride. "I have raised you like a son. I even began to think that you would succeed me."

"Tell me where Nunnally is." I can still hurt him. I don't think of him as a father anymore.

"Why should I?" Charles sneered. "You betrayed me. I gave you a new life and you threw it away. For what? An immortal girl who would stab you in the back if she knew it would kill her. You're in love with a suicidal freak." Stop. Stop it. "I can imagine the pain you feel. You'll never have children, never fulfill your prophecy, and the worst part is, you want to kill your father, just like you did Andrew.

"Andrew!? How do you know about Andrew!?" I panicked. My eyes widened. I felt Omega, trying to break free, to kill.

_**Drax. Let me handle this.**_

OniShi's staff's end elongated and tipped off to a sharp point. He's immortal! What is that supposed to do to him!?

_**Stab his Code with it, if he has one.**_

I know how to play this. I moved my hand down so I could stab down easier.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Charles asked.

"Yes, because I don't believe that you have a Code." C'mon, take the bait. Please show me that Code.

"Oh, really?" Charles said, pulling off his right glove. The Code's signature bird sigil was emblazoned on his palm. Thank you. Before he could react I wrenched his arm towards me and stabbed into the center of the sigil. "Gah!" He exclaimed.

"Andrew was a better person than you. He was better than myself. You don't have the right to even THINK of him." His Code slowly started to fade, and an inky blackness surged up the blood veins visible through OniShi's translucent, purple staff. The blood- red blade had tendrils of black in it, like food coloring in water. The tendrils stopped after spreading a bit. Charles' Code was absorbed, as was his life. Finally, this tyrant was dead. But since when could OniShi do this?

_**Since forever. I'll explain later, but I believe that Charles pressed the panic button. We should leave.**_

Fuck. I slashed Charles' head, so that they won't ask why he died. I dispelled OniShi. Someone banged on the locked door. No way out, except...

"OPEN UP!" A man said. Well, no time to think now. I jumped into the window. The glass shattered, and I started to fall... fifty stories. Damn. I should've thought of that. Now i'll just splatter. It'll take a lot of time to regenerate from that. Probably just as much time as exploding. In a split-second, I got an idea.

"_Hahs!"_I slammed into a translucent, green, barrier.

**SNAP**

Five ribs, both arms,and one femur. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound emerged. I dragged myself to my feet. Argh. My leg.

"_Hahs, hahs, hahs, hahs._" I built a stairway out of the barriers to the ground level. Luckily, no one came to stop me, they were probably trying to get through the mob of party-goers. I huddled away into an alley, and summoned OniShi in the form of a car. I opened the door while clenching my teeth to deal with the pain. I dropped into the chair. "Wake me when we get to the oceanfront." All went black. I dreamed of Andrew.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

I groggily opened my eyes to find a set of beautiful, golden eyes staring intently at my face. I slowly sat up. C.C. moved aside.

"Good, you're awake, we need you out there." C.C. said. What? Out where?

"Hmm? What's going on? How long was I gone?" I tested my limbs. They were sore, but healed.

" Several hours, but not long. It probably felt long because of Jetlag, and the sleep meds. Toudoh's about to be executed and Zero is confronting Guildford. I take it you failed in your mission, since you're heavily beaten?" C.C. explained. She sounded... somewhat hopeful. Weird.

"No, Charles is dead." I walked over to where my armour was set on the couch. I put it on, once again donning the persona of the Reaper. "OniShi absorbed his Code somehow. I don't know what to make of it. It seems like something out of an anime." I walked briskly to the knightmare hanger and stepped inside my temporary burai, which, unlike the standard ones, was equipped with a Chaos mine. Additionally, it's right arm was that of a Sutherland's. C.C. walked with me until I deployed, looking strangely crestfallen. I blasted out of the hanger into the courtyard. But, instead of a bloody battle raging on I saw that everyone was motionless. Toudoh and the other Holy Swords were chained atop a giant cage, filled with other members who had charged into capture in the Black Rebellion

"We'll settle this one-on-one." Zero's voice came from his Burai. He was outside of the compound, surrounded. Damn.

"Very well, no one else will interfere with our combat." Guildford replied.

"We will each have one weapon." Zero said.

"Agreed." Guildford accepted, launching all of his weapons to the side except his lance. He swirled it around in the air then pointed it at Zero's Burai. "I choose this as my weapon."

"And for mine..." Zero's Burai pointed at the police knightmare's riot shield. "I shall borrow that shield."

"What!? That's..." Guildford started.

"It will do." Zero said. He's going into a duel with a riot shield? Please have a plan, Lelouch. Zero's Burai widened its stance. "I have a question for you, lord Guildford. What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat with just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" Zero asked. But either way, evil remains. Lelouch and I chose a long time ago. Paradoxes are so fun for Lelouch. He loves his mind games.

_**Yes, yes he does.**_

Oh good, explain yourself later, Lelouch is about to pull something.

"In the name of Cornelia..." Guildford said, his knightmare charging. "I choose Justice!" He yelled, finishing his statement.

"I understand. In my case, I commit evil to destroy the greater evil!" Zero replied. Here it comes. The entire area they were standing upon began to fall. The Black Rebellion! Brilliant!

"Drax! Charge now!" Zero ordered through the comm.

"Understood!" I began racing towards the area. "Autonomous Armored Knights follow me! Rescuing the others has top priority!" In the carnage that ensued Zero's knightmare somehow came out unharmed. The enemy units that did survive fell into a heap.

"Black Knights listen! The enemies around me have fallen into our territory; wipe out the Britannian forces and save your comrades!" Zero ordered. I wheeled my Burai over to Zero's side. I opened our private comm.

"Lelouch, when I was at Pendragon, C.C. told you about that right?" He nodded "Anyway, I investigated Nunnally. As far as I know they have her in Britannia somewhere. I met Charles at his study and questioned him about Nunnally. He didn't tell me anything. OniShi absorbed his Code somehow, since he was immortal." I hope he reacts well.

"So? What else?" Lelouch asked. He hasn't put it together yet?

"Lelouch, I killed your father and I didn't learn anything useful. I failed." That hurt my pride to say.

"I see." Lelouch responded. Both of our alert signals went off. The knightmare from Babelle Tower's IFF was closing in on us fast. Two Burais went to intercept, but were both taken out.

"I'm done with this guy!" I prepared for an attack, but before I could do anything, Lelouch ordered me,

"Keep moving!" Lelouch ordered.

**BOOM**

Was that a bullet? Lelouch's Burai suddenly turned around and a bullet took his Burai's arm off instead of the Vincent's cockpit. The balance of Lelouch's knightmare was lost and he toppled.

"But why? Why did you save me? Why would you?" Rolo's voice came from the knightmare. What!? Rolo!?

"Because you're my little brother. The memories may have been planted in me, but the time that you and I spent together... was real." Lelouch said.

"You're saying... all the things we did up until now, they weren't lies? Brother, m-me? That day? I'd never had a birthday before, and for the first time... What about when you told me your life... was more important, yet you risked your life for this?" Rolo asked.

"I made a promise to you. I promised you a new future. Your future... is with me." Lelouch said. As I was watching the conversation, I noticed a glimmer in the corner of my screen. A lance! I wasn't close enough to them to stop it! Lelouch is going to die! No! I can't lose a brother again! Rolo's knightmare intercepted and grabbed it.

"What!? Sir Kimmel, what's the meaning of this!?" Guildford roared. "Don't tell me! You're one of Zero's men!"

"Britannians, this is your last warning. Any further action will be taken as armed intervention. Withdraw at once!" Xingke's voice sounded from an intercom. The Britannians retreated, and Lelouch and I went to the room for the leaders.

"Get out." Lelouch said. I nearly choked on my own air.

"What!?" What the hell?

"Go, you're removed from the Black Knights, so leave. I don't need you." Lelouch said once more.

"Am I allowed to know why? Or are you going to just leave me wondering?" This is rich. After all I've done for this bastard.

"You acted on a whim. A whim! Did you have a plan!? Probably, but that doesn't help now, does it? My father is dead and I'll never know what happened, or where my sister is. I won't know, because of you. So leave. You may have been my only friend, but I don't care. Get out. I'll find Nunnally myself, and destroy Britannia. You won't be at my side anymore. Leave! I don't need you!" Lelouch shouted. He was about to continue, but I brought my fist straight into his jaw. I heard his bones crack, but didn't care. He flew back into an armchair.

"Fine. I already killed my brother. But it looks like my new one just killed himself." I turned, placing my hand on the knob of the door. I hesitated. I shook my head and opened the door. I walked briskly through the hall, tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't stop to tell anyone I was leaving, it would be too hard. I just kept walking.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

I strode into the warehouse that I used as a base so long ago. I had snapped my phone earlier so I didn't know what time it was. I walked up to the back wall and slid open a loose panel. Luckily, my keypad was still there. I entered the passcode, 5-3-9-0 and the floor lowered. I'm surprised they hadn't found this place, all is well that ends well I suppose. I reached my computer network and reached into a drawer and pulled out a flash drive. The same flash drive I used to wipe my hard drives all those years ago. I slipped it in my jacket pocket. I then smashed my computers, one-by-one, with my fists. I summoned OniShi and slashed them until they were tatters. I then set them on fire. I walked out of the warehouse several minutes later and walked toward Ashford Academy. I had a certain book to pick up.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

I walked into the old shed at about midnight, I think. I walked to the side wall, and paused before speaking for the first time in hours.

"Secreciaed." The slice of wall slid out. In a hollowed out space, right where I left it, was my tome. I have all I need now. I walked for hours, not certain where I was going, but I knew I was going somewhere. After a while I stopped at a hotel to sleep. I paid under a false name. I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. I had my mind blocked off from everything. I didn't want C.C. coming to get me, to take me back and try and convince Lelouch to let me come back. Hopefully, she stays with him. I decided that, when I left here, I was going to Britannia. Charles knew about the RavenKnights somehow. I want to know why. It's not like I had anything else to do.

* * *

**So, good news and bad news. The good news is, I'm not horribly late with this. The bad news is, I'm still late and it isn't anything special like I said it might be. Also, it was kinda short. So, sorry. But anyway, shit hit the fan. Yay, drama. See ya next time, Drax out.**


	5. Turn Four

**Hello all! I'm happy to see all of you again! Even though I can't actually see you! Anyway, In the last turn: GO READ IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY DOUCHE. Yep. Disclaimer time.**

**I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS, BUT THAT SHOULDN'T BE MUCH OF A PROBLEM, SINCE THIS TURN HAS VERY FEW "ACTUAL" CODE GEASS CHARACTERS IN IT. SO YEAH. DRAX BELONGS TO ME, BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

**Disclaimers are boring. Drax however, is not.**

* * *

Turn Four: Vampire Imprisoned, New life Arisen.

I staggered around my hotel room for hours, trying to think of a way into Britannia. I couldn't disguise myself as Drakonnan without arousing suspicion. Maybe hair dye? My hair will probably purge it from its system within a few hours. I went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. My own face stared back at me just as intently. My own face? Does it have to be? Maybe the book knows a glamour spell? I walked back into the bedroom and pulled the tome out from under my pillow. I lined my thumb with black fire and pressed it onto the ink black thumb indentation. The book's latch clicked open. I flipped its pages one by one until I reached a section called "Deceitful illusions." The first spells were weak, only lasting up to an hour, but the fourth was strong enough to last several days. The only downside was that it would erase all other glamours, even permanent ones. My eyes darted over to my right arm. That glamour had been there for centuries. It was placed on me when I accepted the corrupted spirit fire. My natural spirit fire was... blue, I think. There was a choice given to each RavenKnight at age eighteen. Either keep your natural fire, or upgrade to the corrupt, blackened version. Its power is equal to its cost, your soul. Gradually, the more you use it, the more soul it corrupts. RavenKnight's souls are extremely large, so it isn't really that horrible, but your skin blackens as your soul does. Oh well. After I put this glamour on, my arm will be revealed forever. You can't put more than one permanent glamour on a magical affliction. I read over the instructions, then traced the sigils in the air, leaving a trail of blazing, black lines.

"_Alteri Utairia!_" I didn't feel any different, but my right arm was soot black up to my elbow. I started. Last time I saw it, it was only up to my wrist! Well, it HAS been two centuries, I suppose. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror; I looked completely different! My hair was smooth and brown, my skin pale and freckled, my limbs skinny and shapeless! I had been turned into a nerd! Aw man. Why couldn't I still be cool? I frowned.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

I finally got my chance to sneak into the late emperor's study on my third day as the assistant to the leader of the cleaning crew in the palace. The window was boarded up. I locked the door behind me, and searched through his desk. It had practically been stripped clean by the memorial committee, but there had to be something! I found that one, very long drawer had a key coded lock on it. I entered "Lelouch" in to it. Nothing. I entered the names of all of his other children but none of them worked. I entered Marianne, hopefully, he actually cared for her. The LED light on the top of the pad turned green. Jackpot! I slid open the drawer and found several books laid out inside it. I laid them inside my cleaning cart and opened the door. Hopefully, no one will ask why I was in here for so long. I won't be here for much longer.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

I slid out the oldest, but still noticeably extravagant looking book. It also had the Roman numeral "I" on it. I opened to the first page.

"_The RavenKnights have moved on to Japan. Britannia is busy with the colonies' rebellion. The RavenKnights have moved from their native land in Romania to Japan simply to avoid our hunters. I am alerting our representative there. She will ensure their death. The RavenKnight traitor, Alfred Costică_ _RavenKnight, has supplied her with several spirit firebombs in which to use against them. Their prophet, Margaret Sakura Hiroshizu, wife to Vladimir Argus RavenKnight, the king of their race, has foretold that in twenty-five years a male will be chosen by their pagan god to be the savior of their race, and its lone survivor. His children are their only hope. The spirit fire will kill even RavenKnights, so this will not work. As soon as the chosen one appears, they will all die."_

_Weiss Adrian Dulcer, Loyal servant of the Geass order, 1783._

"_The representative from Japan has failed. Evidence that the chosen one is alive is appearing all over the world. One such piece of evidence are the corpses that litter the room around me. He was here, I am sure of it. I must alert our lord. He will take control of the Geass order and apprehend this "Drax Ardeuil RavenKnight." It is the only way. I will take it to him in the morn. In a lighter aspect, the rebellious colonists have been crushed! We now control the colonies once more, and many other countries have given us their land in the New World out of fear for us."_

_Weiss Adrian Dulcer, Loyal servant of the Geass order, 1793._

The rest of the pages were blank, probably from when the Emperor had taken possession of the book. I picked up a large, even more extravagant looking book, it had the roman numeral "II" on its cover. I opened to the first page.

"_One of my servants, Weiss, has brought me a book detailing a species of humanoid demons known as RavenKnights to me. I had him executed on the spot for blasphemy, and kept the book for a bit of humorous reading. I soon too heard about signs of one such creature's alleged existence. I tracked down a member of this "Geass order," and had myself placed as the leader of the group. We tracked the man, "Drax," for years until locating him in a small town of Romania, his home country. Apparently, the villagers worshipped him for being one of the prestigious "RavenKnights." I had my men kill all of the villagers and Drax. Drax slaughtered them. The one who survived was sent back to me with a message. "I don't know who you are, but if you or your men slaughter more innocent people around my being, I will find you, whoever you are." The gall! Next time, I will send my finest knights to kill this fiend."_

_James Xi Britannia, seventy-second emperor of Britannia._

I read the rest of the books in silence, absorbing one fact, the Geass order has been hunting me from the moment that I was born. After reading the other diaries, I opened Clovis'.

"_All of the other proprietors of this stupid order have been focused on killing Drax, I, however, want to study him. If I can learn how his DNA is keeping him alive, I can make myself nearly immortal! He and my other specimen aren't even aware that they are not three yards away from each other! I'm aware that he's been searching for her all these years, and to be so close, yet so far awa-"_

The book burst into flame at my rage. That bastard! I wish he wasn't dead so I could kill him! So this is how Charles knew about me, but why didn't he keep a journal of his own? Oh well, I need to figure out what to do about this. According to these, I'm not safe anywhere. I burned the rest in the stove. No one will ever get these. Now, to deal with these Geass order members. But, if I'm going up against another RavenKnight, which I might be, I need backup. Now that I don't have the Black Knights, I'll have to handle things my way. My eyes narrowed. I know just who to recruit first.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

Rai entered the empty dining hall at the crack of dawn. I stood and bowed, for I had been scrubbing the floor.

"Where is the prince?" Rai asked. Fool.

"Which prince, my lord?" My new voice sounded squeaky, like a mouse. It's annoying.

"Drakonnan. He wrote in his letter that he would be here." Rai said.

"And so he is, my lord. Or should you be calling me that?" I snapped my fingers and the sound sensitive barriers I had around every exit popped into translucent view. My glamour dissipated. "Although, I do prefer Drax." I said in my normal voice.

"So, you have awakened." Rai said. He didn't even sound surprised. In a second, he was running atop the long table towards me, his sword drawn.

"If it's a fight you want," I lowered into a fighting position. "It's a fight you shall receive." When he reached me, I dodged his incoming slash, grabbed his hand, and wrenched the sword from his grasp. "_Detori." _The sword crumbled to ash. "However, I only wish to face you hand-to-hand." I blocked an incoming fist. I jumped back from a kick. "So, how loyal to me are you? Because loyal servants don't usually kill their masters." I saw him cringe, but he kept on the assault. "You know, all the maids gossip about how you don't remember anything about your life. I'm magic, I can help restore it. You don't have to wonder forever." He stopped mid-punch.

"How?" Rai asked.

"Geass, spells, research, whatever works." I've got him now. He punched me dead in the face.

"F-fine. If you help me, I'll join you, but I'm not joining the Black Knights. Never." Rai clarified his intentions.

"That won't be a problem, as I am no longer aligned with them. Lelouch is on his own. Don't ask. We're leaving Britannia. I have an acquaintance in France that I need to contact. But first... will you swear your loyalty to me, Drax RavenKnight, and void your oath to Britannia?"

"...Yes. I swear my loyalty to you, Drax RavenKnight." Rai admonished.

"Fantastic, now, let's go make preparations." I snapped, and the barriers fell. I strode out of the hall, followed by my loyal knight. Now, I stand more of a chance, but still not much of one.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

Rai and I stepped on the commercial flight at noon the very same day as his induction. This was his first test. Would he give me up, or would he stay true to his oath? We got through security without incident, but on the plane was another matter. If there is an air marshall on this flight, I'm screwed if he squeals. But, even with these doubts in my mind, part of me trusts Rai. Oh god, that's stupid. I shouldn't trust him at all. I don't suppose I have much of a choice though. I spent the rest of the trip debating with myself on what to do now that I had Rai. Would Aki even remember me? Maybe not. But there's another rumour I'm wondering about. I pulled out an international newspaper from my jacket's inner pocket. The headline "Vampire finally captured in France!" stood out to me.

"_The alleged "Vampire" responsible for several deaths in which twenty people were drained of blood was captured today, and was immediately sent to the maximum, state-of-the-art security prison "Pas de répit." I've been informed that the killer, name still unknown, is soon to be killed for her crimes against humanity. The seductress' method of killing her victims is as such, she lures them away from their homes or some other place into a secluded area, then somehow drains them of blood. She might be a surgeon, capable of draining someone dry easily. Still, the important thing is that she has been captured. Stay tuned for more details."_

_Cardal Lei Derun, Reporter, 2012._

A vampire? Maybe. As far as I know, the last vampire was killed a decade before I was born. If this mysterious woman is a vampire, then she would be a valuable asset. The Geass order is dangerous enough to take the risk. She will have to be watched closely so that we keep our blood in our veins.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

We landed in the original Britannia. We couldn't take a flight to France, seeing how they were at war with Britannia. I pulled Rai to the airport bathroom.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"We can't just walk around, the murderer prince and his knight? I'm surprised we even got onto the plane. We need to change faces." I quickly re-did the spell on myself, changing back to the scrawny weakling. I pulled out some hair-dye for Rai.

"Why can't you put a glamour on me?" He glowered.

"I might mess up. I know my body better than yours. Just get black already." I chuckled. He toiled over his hair in the sink, and I leaned against the wall, thinking about my plans. It's been years since I've seen little Akito, or Aki, as I like to call him. I wonder if he even remembers me? I'd certainly hope he remember his old sword-master.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

We left the airport on foot. We had a long way to go to get to France, so we spent most of our time trying to get a cab to the docks, where we could charter a boat and head to the mainland. I wasn't toting around this bag for nothing. After we finally made it to the docks, we approached a shady looking building. For the first time since the bathroom, Rai spoke.

"Are we really going in there?" He asked, nervously.

"Yep, you know another way to get to Europe? I don't." I wish I did. I owe this guy money, that is, if he's still alive.

I opened the door, and walked into to a room where there were three men, one old man at a desk, one burly looking one on the stairs, and one skinny one beside us.

"Drax?" An old man's voice called out to us from behind the desk. "You bastard! Waiting this long to repay me! You owe me 25,000₤! You better have it for me!" He continued angrily.

"Don't worry about it, I have it, and more. We need a boat." I threw down my duffel bag. Glad to see he hasn't mellowed with old age. The old man motioned, and the skinny guy opened the bag to reveal the cash.

"Well, where do you want to go?" The old man asked.

"France." Now we're in business. The old man scratched his chin.

"Hmm." He sounded nervous. "France is hard to get to nowadays. What do you need there?" He said.

"I believe that's my business. I know it's hard to get to now, but I doubled your old fee in that bag." If this guy's anything, it's greedy.

"Done. Get on the boat." He said.

"Which boat?" There are a lot of boats.

"The biggest one. The Garrett." He replied. Rai looked nervous.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

The journey to France was long and hard. Twice we were stopped by Britannian warships, and they didn't let us dock. Luckily, I had a plan.

"Do you have a cargo eject porthole?" I asked the old man.

"Yeah, why?" He said with his weathered voice.

"Rai and I are going out that way then." Rai looked shocked.

"We're what!?" He exclaimed.

"You heard. We're going to swim to the shore."

"It's winter. We'll die." Rai stated. So short-sighted.

"Magic, remember? We'll be fine." He and I walked down the steps toward the ejection port.

"How are we not going to die?" He asked me.

"Simple, heat cloak. _Firum multipla" _ A warm feeling enveloped me, replacing the frigidness that I previously felt.

"Think I can take a look at that book sometime?" Rai chuckled. Intriguing thought.

"I'm not certain you could use any of the spells. I'll look into that." Humans with magic? Interesting. I opened the porthole and stepped into the space behind it. Rai followed. The machinery made a grinding sound, and the back wall lowered causing water to come rushing in. I ran towards the opening, and jumped into the torrent, kicking strongly outward. Rai and I both had rebreathers in our mouths, so we could keep moving without going up for air. I had a GPS in my hand, and took constant glances at it to make sure we were going the right way. The water was empty because of the warships littering the waters. Rai and I were both too small to be noticed on sonar so we were safe. We reached a shoreline after a seemingly endless period of swimming. I emerged first, only a little bit to make sure no one was around. No one was lurking around. I stepped onto the beach.

"Welcome to France." I started to walk further inland. Rai followed. I laid down some ground rules. "While we're here, don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, and don't look suspicious. You're a Britannian so we can't take chances."

"What about you? You're Japanese, so won't they distrust you?" Rai said pointedly.

"I'm part Romanian, and that's part of the E.U." Thanks Dad.

"Oh. Well nevermind then." Rai replied.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

The day after our arrival, Rai and I tried to track down Akito Hyuga. Last I had known he was in France, but that was where my information stopped. We consulted a military officer who, after a suspicious glance at Rai divulged to us that he was Leila Malkal's bodyguard. Leila Malkal was a name I knew. She had ascended to commanding officer of the W-0 Unit of the E.U. Military Forces. I knew just where to find her, too. I strode into the Command Center of the W-0 at noon. Rai was waiting in our rental car outside. The building was small, so Leila's desk was right in front of the door. A teenage version of the child I knew was standing beside it, and a blonde-haired, braided girl sat in the desk chair

"What do you need, sir?" The girl asked.

"I need to speak with Akito." He still hadn't said anything. He just stared at me.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"He and I have... history. Did you forget how to talk in eleven years?" He just stands there. "I guess I can talk to you, Malkal. Do you know anything about this 'vampire'?"

"I don't have time for stories, sir. Go visit it at the prison if you like." Leila answered.

"Fine, goodbye, Aki." I turned and stepped out of the door. That was cold. Well ,I guess he still hates me.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

We waited at the visitor's table of the prison, Pas de répit, for at least an hour, until they produced a woman with dark, red hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Ooh, I didn't know my visitors would be so handsome." Her sultry voice came over the table to us. I tilted my sunglasses so that my Geass could escape.

"**Are you, or are you not, a vampire?"** My eyes burned lightly, I returned my glasses to their original position.

"I am." She said, then, she seemed to realize what she had just said, and her eyes widened.

"Guard. What is the bail for this woman?" Her eyes widened further.

"There is no bail." The guard responded.

"Well then, _heis" _I placed a field over Rai, the vampire, and myself. "_Rupt, maxima." _The whole room exploded. The guards were killed instantly, and the wall was broken so that we could just walk out of it. "_Clois." _The air around us shimmered. Now, they can't see us. "Let's go, vampire. But first," I angled my glasses down slightly. "**You will not harm us unless ordered to by myself."** We huddled close together as we walked out of the prison. That was surprisingly easy. We just have to get back to our hotel.

* * *

**It seems that these are taking longer to write, and that's simply because they're increasing in quality. Can't help it. So, vampires and such. Yep, this is definitely not canon anymore. There's a poll on my account, check it out. Drax out.**


	6. Hiatus

Sorry guys for the super long wait, but I'm having RL issues. I won't update for a while. Hold tight.


	7. Update on hiatus

**The Raven's Revolution R2 is still on a slight hiatus, but I will work on it, squeezing out a new chapter every once in awhile. Just wanted to let you guys know. ~Drax out.**


End file.
